Anonymous Letters
Anonymous Letters – listy nieznanego autorstwa występujące w The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall. Znajdują się w wielu lokalizacjach w grze. Treść Uwaga: W większości listów w grze zamiast imion i nazw miejsc znajdujących się w grze umieszczone są zmienne, losowe nazwy. Dla komfortu czytania, zostały one zastąpione {...}. ---- Dear Friend, I know you didn't do it. You didn't steal that {...} outta {...} any more than I did. Who do I suspect Well, there's this {...} in {...} who would be just as happy stealing gems and framing people as I would be drinking a cool ale on a hot summertide day. I don't have any evidence, but you might wanna check into {her/him}. The name of this cleric is {...}. Good luck. A Friend ---- {...}, You dont know me and I dont owe you any favors and even after this you dont owe me nothing, you unnderstand? I used to work for this {...} by a name of {...}. Now {she/he} was a crazy one, {she/he} was. Allways trying to find a way to get rich. And always quick to blame someone else when {she/he} got caught with {her/his} hands in the cookie jar. That's how I got put away. If I was you Id look to see if my old freind had something to do with the steeling at {...}. A Friend Dear {...}, Please forgive this intrusion. I am quite certain that your mind is on other subjects than polite chitchat, so I will come right to the point. I do not believe that you were responsible for the burglar in The Screaming Fawn, but unless you prove yourself innocent, you will be forevermore persecuted for it. There is a adventuresome woman of my acquaintance who I believe knows more about the affair than most. It may be that she even arranged or even commited the crime. I can say no more, except that her name is Barbabyth Greensly and she lives in Penwall Derry. And one final thing: she has very powerful friends. Do not face her at a disadvantage. A Friend Dear {...}, Perhaps it would interest you to know that there is at least one person who doesn't think you did it. Or maybe I should say two people in {...} don't think you did it. Me and the one who did it -- a {...} who did do the burglary. Now, the truth is that I don't have any proof, but {...}, that's the {...}, has done that kind of jewel-robbing before. {...}, {she/he} even spent time in jail for it. So, maybe {...} didn't do it. Maybe. But if {she/he} didn't, I can tell you this -- {she/he} knows more about who really did it than you do. So if you want to find out who did it and who's framing you, go find this {...} and ask {her/him} some questions. A Friend Dear {...}, You have probably not heard the fairy tale of Numidium, but you need to. The legend dates back to the earliest parts of the third era. Numidium was supposed to be a giant so big his hands could knock the moons from the sky. I do not recall from the stories whether Numidium was supposed to be good or bad, but the legends used to scare me as a child. The legends are, in fact, true. There was a Numidium, and, if situations continue, he will come again. The Totem of Tiber Septim is used to control Numidium. However, legend has it that great Numidium lost his Mantellan heart, whatever that is, in the final with Tiber Septim's Battlemage. Until his heart is found, the Totem is useless. A Friend Dear {...}, Numidium was Tiber Septim's secret weapon in his bid for supreme power: a thousand foot tall automaton, a golem or an atronach of sorts powered by a gem called the Mantella. The Mantella was infused with the life orce of Tiber Septim's Imperial Battlemage, and with it, Septim crushed all who stood in his way. After the complete and total defeat of all his opponents, Septim began using Numidium to crush the neutral royal families of Tamriel so that he could enthrone only persons he knew to be loyal. His Imperial Battlemage was furious at this use of his creation, and fought to reclaim the Mantella. In the ensuing battle, both the created and the creator were vanquished: the heart they shared blown out of this reality into the netherworld they call Aetherius. Numidium's body was scattered throughout Tamriel and the Imperial Battlemage, without his life force went into a semi-slumber in a subterranean vault. In the centuries that followed, the Emperor's elite soldiers, for generation after generation, collected the pieces of the Numidium and became known as the Blades. Tiber Septim's Imperial Battle Mage became known as the Underking, and sent his forces out to find the Mantella. Be warned, therefore. Those who search for the Totem of Tiber Septim are searching for the mechanism the first Emperor of Tamriel used to control Numidium. Should Numidium return, he or she who holds the Totem will control Tamriel's fate. A Friend Dear {...}, I must tell you about the Totem of Tiber Septim, which all covet. You must know the truth about what you are asked. The Totem was crafted by the original Imperial Battlemage of Tamriel, by orders of Tiber Septim. It is essentially a means of controlling a gargantuan creature called the Numidium. Without it, the Numidium would simply not function. The Imperial Battlemage placed a seal on the Totem so that anyone not of Septim lineage or possessing a special supernatural affinity, such as himself, would be instantly killed if they attempted to use it. The Totem, with the rest of Numidium, was lost during the epic battle between the Imperial Battlemage and his own creation. A Friend Kategoria:Daggerfall: Książki